Métaphores
by lulu56
Summary: /Traduction/ /Oneshot/ Fantôme est sur le toît de City Hall, entrain de réviser pour un contrôle, et ne remarque pas que Val s'est approchée en douce jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit juste à côté de lui. Sera t-elle finalement capable de le détruire?


_------------_

Bonjour à tous

Me revoilà avec non pas une nouvelle fanfiction, mais ma toute première traduction! J'ai fais donc de mon mieux, mais n'étant ni traductrice professionnelle ni bilingue, ne soyez pas trop sévère .

J'ai adoré cette fanfic, et d'ailleurs si votre compréhension écrite de l'anglais vous le permet, je vous suggère d'aller la lire en VO et même d'aller faire un tour du côté des autres fanfics de Cordria.

Merci beaucoup à Cordria de m'avoir permis de traduire sa fanfiction! Bonne lecture.

_**Disclaimer**:_

Nom original: **Metaphors**

Auteur: **Cordria**

Type: **Oneshot; traduction à partir de l'anglais.**

Crédits: **Je ne possède rien du tout.**

**

* * *

**

_Métaphore: figure de rhétorique où deux objets différents en apparence sont comparés, par analogie implicite. Prenons un cerain fantôme et une certaine chasseuse de fantômes -deux choses très différentes... ou du moins qui semblent l'être._

* * *

**Métaphores**

Une FanFiction Danny Fantôme par Cordria

* * *

J'arrêtai ma planche d'un coup net, planant en surplace juste au-dessus de la bibliothèque publique d'Amity Park. Je pouvais le voir, enfin. Cet exaspérant fantôme était juché sur l'horloge de la tour de City Hall, ses jambes suspendues dans le vide, ses yeux fixant quelque chose dans ses mains. On aurait dit une espèce de papier. Il le lisait tantôt, puis levait les yeux vers les étoiles et semblait se parler à lui même un moment. Aussitôt fait, il reprenait sa lecture. 

Alors que, lentement, je flottais, me rapprochant de plus en plus, il répétait encore ce manège. _Que diable fabriquait-il? _Me demandais-je. Je jetai un coup d'oeil vers l'horologe de la tour. J'avais encore largement assez de temps avant de devoir rentrer chez moi.. _Il faut que j'aille voir ça._

Ma décision prise, je mis à tordre mon cou dans tous les sens derrière son épaule, tentant de voir ce qu'il était entrain de lire. A tout les coups, ca devait être genre un plan pour faire du grabuge. Je n'étais pas assez proche pour voir ce que c'était, quand le fantôme s'écria :

-Argh! Non, non, non, espèce de crétin! »

Je me figeai. Qui appelait-il crétin? J'étais sur le point de parler quand le fantôme reprit:

-Tu mélanges encore tout, imbécile »

Puis, il soupira et retourna le papier, recommençant son manège: lire puis regarder dans le vide. Je sentis mon coeur ralentir jusqu'à un rythme normal. Il se parlait à lui-même.

_Deux secondes. J'y suis. Il est entrain d'aprendre un truc par coeur._ Je plissai mon front. _Qu'est ce qu'un fantôme peut bien avoir besoin d'apprendre par coeur?_ Finalement, je me rapprochai encore un peu plus près. Je l'admettais, j'étais curieuse. Aprés tout, il aurait pu être entrain d'apprendre des codes secrets fantômes, ou des consignes d'invasions, ou un truc du style.

J'étais alors à moins d'une trentaine de centimètres de lui quand je pu aperçevoir ce qu'il était entrain de lire. Le fantôme était plutôt alerte d'ordinaire, mais de temps à autres, je pouvais le surprendre distrait. C'était justement un de ces moments, où il était si absorbé par ses propres pensées que j'aurais pu l'attaquer furtivement juste par derrière. Je l'avais à ma portée, realisais-je. Mais je voulais savoir ce qu'il fabriquait. Je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule.

-Les métaphores? »glapis-je, surprise.

Aussitôt, je me mis une baffe mentale. Je n'étais pas censée parler. Le fantôme fit volte-face, ses yeux équarquillés d'étonnement.

-V...V... Val? » Bégaya t-il, crispé. « D'où... d'où tu sors? »

Il fit une pause, inclinant sa tête de côté, son front se plissant:

-Et pourquoi tu me tires pas dessus? »

-C'est moi qui pose les questions, fantôme! » Rétorquais-je séchement. J'étais furieuse contre moi-même pour lui avoir dévoilé ma position. « Et ne m'apelle pas comme ça! Et d'abord pourquoi tu es entrain de lire des trucs sur les métaphores? »

Le fantôme me fixa, comme s'il ne saisissait pas la question. Je savais que ce n'était pas le cas (même si je détestais l'admettre, ce fantôme était intelligent). Finalement, il parla:

-Um... Etudier est le meilleur moyen de s'améliorer et de devenir plus fort? »

_Pourquoi ça sonne comme une question?_

-Mouais... Et en quoi étudier les métaphores te rendrait-il plus fort? »

Allant à l'encontre de la sagesse, je désactivai ma planche et sautai sur l'horloge de la tour à côté de lui. Le fantôme fit un mouvement de recul, mais ne fuit pas.

Il plissa son front à nouveau.

-Parce que... »

Il fit une pause, réfléchissant. Soudain, je vis ses yeux s'éclairer. Quand il parla ce fut avec d'avantage d'assurance:

-Ca m'aide pour avoir une répartie spirituelle. » Sourit le fantôme.

Je levai les yeux aux ciel, sans qu'il puisse le voir à travers mon masque:

-De toute façon, où tu as déniché des notes sur les métaphores? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais je pouvais voir les rouages tourner à plein régime derière ces yeux verts. Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, je tendis le bras et lui arrachai le papier des mains.

-Hé! » jappa t-il, tentant de se réemparer du papier.

-C'est une écriture de fille » déclarais-je, retournant le papier et observant les lettres cursives et soignées.

-Où as-tu trouvé ça, fantôme? »

Je le savais déjà, cependant. Il l'avait volé.

-Je l'ai emprunté. » Il se releva et tendit sa main « Rend-le moi, Val. »

_Ouais. De la manière dont un fantôme emprunte quelque chose. _

-Ne m'apelle Val. Et pourquoi? »

Le fantôme soupira.

-Pourquoi quoi? »

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as pris à une fille ses notes d'Anglais? »

-Emprunté » répéta le fantôme d'un ton catégorique. « J'ai _emprunté_ à une fille ses notes parce que, bien évidemment, je n'étais pas dans la classe pour les prendre. » Puis, un sourire grimaçant passa sur son visage: « En plus, j'arrive pas à lire ma propre écriture les trois-quarts du temps. »

Maintenant que je pouvais examiner plus attentivement les notes, je les reconnaissait. C'était les mêmes notes que j'avais prises au cours d'Anglais de Lancer. À qui qu'il ait volé ces notes, il devait problement être de ma classe. _Je me demande qui c'est._

Le fantôme interrompit le fil de mes pensées.

-Rend-moi les notes. Je promet que je les restitueraient. »

_À ta façon de tenir une promesse._

-S'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas rentrer dans une bagarre pour un morceau de papier. »

Je lui jetai un regard en diagonal. Il avait l'air sincère. _Mais j'ai toujours pas capté._

-Pourquoi tu apprends des trucs sur les métaphores? »

Je lui tendis le papier. Alors qu'il le saisissait de ma main, je sentis mes yeux s'équarquiller d'incrédulité et j'étais à deux doigts de me mettre une claque. _Pourquoi je le lui ai rendu? Pourquoi? Il ne va pas le rapporter à son propriétaire!_

Il fixa ses notes, puis releva les yeux sur moi, avec la même lueur d'incrédulité dans le regard. Lui non plus ne pouvait pas croire que je les lui avais rendues. Finalement, il répondit à ma question:

-Je te l'ai dis. J'ai besoin de devenir plus malin, et le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir, c'est d'étudier.

_Un fantôme qui veut étudier? C'est quoi l'arnaque?_

-Mais pourquoi les métaphores? Y a rien qui va améliorer ta répartie. Et certainement pas les métaphores. »

Le fantôme hésita.

-C'est pas comme si j'ai beaucoup de choix dans les notes que j'arrive à trouver, Val. »

-Ne m'apelle pas Val! » Aboyai-je

-Comment tu veux que je t'apelle? » Rétorqua le fantôme d'une voix cassante. « C'est pas comme si tu m'avais un jour dis un nom. Qu'est ce que tu penses de: 'La Plus Grande Chasseuse de Fantômes de l'Univers Devant Qui Tout le Monde Devrais S'incliner'? »

C'était à mon tour d'hésiter. Même si je détestait l'admettre, le fantôme avait raison. Quand j'y pense, je ne lui avais jamais dis comment m'apeller. Le fantôme se tourna tandis que, plantée là, je lui renvoyai son regard féroce. Il se laissa tomber en position assise et fixa son regard dans le lointain; par delà la ville, les notes sérrées dans sa main.

_Je ne vais pas m'excuser devant un fantôme, _me sifflais-je intérieurement. _Particulièrement devant ce fantôme. _Je le fixai durement du regard, essayant de deviner ce qu'il préparait. Mais, malgrè mon surmenage cérébral, je ne parvenais pas à trouver une seule raison qui expliquerait qu'un fantôme veuille étudier les métaphores.

Et, pour couronner le tout, je commençais à me sentir vaguement désolée pour le fantôme. S'il disait la vérité, il était probablement l'unique adolescent d'Amity Park à _vouloir_ aller à l'école... sans pouvoir. Avec moi toujours dans les parages et avec toutes les nouvelles armes anti-fantômes que les Fenton avait mis en place un peu partout autour de l'école, le fantôme n'aurait pas pu approcher à trois cent mètres d'une salle de classe sans se faire exploser en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

_Je ne me sens pas désolée pour un fantôme!_ Rugis-je silencieusement. Je me tenais là, essayant de décider si je devais l'attaquer sur-le-champ pour avoir provoqué en moi ce sentiment ou le laisser seul pour cette nuit, quand le fantôme reprit:

-Je suis désolé » Dit-il « Je n'aurais pas du te hurler dessus. »

_Quoi?_

Le fantôme soupira:

-La mémorisation tout ça, c'est pas mon fort... et ce truc... » -Il fit glisser ses yeux vers les notes.- «c'est vraiment dur. Je suis juste frustré. »

Ouch. Les derniers murs de ma forteresse contre le fantôme s'écroulèrent. Cependant, je n'allais pas le lui laisser deviner. C'était probablement un de ses pièges. _Ne t'excuse pas, ne t'excuse pas, ne t'excuse pas... _

-Mais pourquoi les métaphores? » Demandais-je, ma voix plus calme que d'ordinaire.

Le fantôme eut un petit rire.

-C'est la quatrième fois que tu demandes ça. » Il me jeta un coup d'oeil. « Je te l'ai dis. J'ai besoin d'étudier. » Il lissa la feuille de papier (elle s'était un peu froissée au cours de notre altercation). « Je veux dire, j'ai pas envie d'étudier les métaphore précisement, mais c'est pas comme si j'ai beaucoup le choix. »

-Je comprend ce que tu veux dire. Je dois apprendre ce truc pour le cours de Lancer. On a un contrôle sur ça demain. »

-Vraiment? » Demanda t-il. J'aurais juré l'avoir vu lever les yeux au ciel.

Je marchai jusqu'à lui, et m'assit à terre à ses côtés, laissant mes jambes pendre par dessus bord et mon regard voler dans le ciel obscure de la nuit. _Je ne devrais pas faire ça,_ geignis-je , puis, j'arrachai les notes des mains du fantôme.

-Hé! » s'exclama t-il, tendant le bras pour les rattraper.

Je les gardais hors de sa portée.

-Qu'est ce qu'une métaphore? » Questionnai-je.

-Quoi? » Il s'était arrêté, me fixant sans ciller.

-Qu'est ce qu'une métaphore? »

-Hum... » Hésita t-il, m'observant attentivement. « Une métaphore est un figure de style... »

Il s'arrêta, ses yeux se plissant légèrement alors qu'il réfléchissait:

-Où deux choses qui n'ont pas grand chose en commun sont comparées. »

Il dirigea à nouveau son attention sur moi, ramenant lentement sa main à lui. Dans ses yeux, subsistait son interrogation muette.

-Bon » Fis-je. « Maintenant, donne-moi un exemple. »

-La vie est comme une boîte de chocolats. » lâcha t-il dans un sourire.

-Nan. Essaye encore. »

-Quoi? » Il était surpris. « Ca marche pas? »

Je retirai mon masque pour mieux le voir. Il m'envoya un faible sourire.

-Non fantôme, _ça_ c'était une comparaison. Tu as utilisé 'comme' »

-Ah ouais? Tu ferais peut-être mieux. »

_Facile_.

-La vie _est_ une boîte de chocolats. Tu vois? Pas de 'comme' »

Le fantôme marmonna quelque chose. Ca ressemblait vaguement à 'tricheuse'

-Essaye encore, fantôme. »

Il se tint coi durant une minute, pensif. Puis secoua la tête.

-Je vois pas. »

_Pas étonnant qu'il ait autant de difficultés._

-Qu'est ce que tu penses de ça, » Proposai-je. « Le noir de ton costume est une métaphore pour le mal dans ton coeur. »

Il tressaillit. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure. _Pourquoi j'ai dit ça? C'était... cruel._

-Et ton équipement rouge est une métaphore pour la colère dans le tien? » Chuchota t-il

Je baissai les yeux vers mon équipement de chasse.

-Peut-être... » Fis-je, incertaine.

Je n'y avais jamais vraiment songé. Nous gardâmes le silence pendant quelques instants, assis.

-Tu sais, » Fit le fantôme aprés une minute. « Chez les fantômes, le rouge caractérise les obsessions profondes et enracinées. Comme pour des fantômes vraiment en colère, extrèmment puissants qui ne reculeront devant rien pour parvenir à leurs fins. »

-Est ce que tu me compares aux fantômes? » Sifflai-je.

-Non » Répliqua t-il immédiatement, me jetant un coup d'oeil. « Je dis juste que le rouge est typiquement representatif de la colère. Heureusement pour toi, tu es une humaine. Les humains peuvent changer. Ton costume est rouge pour l'instant, mais il ne le sera peut-être pas toujours. »

Puis il baissa le regard sur lui-même, une effrayante note de tristesse dans sa voix:

-Mais moi, je suis un fantôme. Le mien sera noir pour toujours.

Merde! Je me sens une fois de plus désolée pour lui. _Ne le dis pas, ne le dis pas..._ _Chiotte! Je vais le dire..._

-Mais tu es blanc à moitié aussi. Et le noir n'est pas synonyme de mal partout dans le monde. »Il releva le regard sur moi, un _quelque chose_ dans les yeux. « En plus, t'aurais l'air ridicule en bleu. »

Le fantôme se mit à rire doucement, remuant la tête.

-Je savais bien qu'il y avait un bon coeur quelque part là-dedans. »

Je ne pu m'en empêcher. Je sourit à mon tour.

-Valérie. » Dis-je soudainement.

-Hein? » Fit-il en clignant des yeux.

-Valérie. Tu demandais comment tu devais m'apeller. Tu peux m'apeller Valérie. »

Le fantôme eut un gloussement. Il tendit sa main.

-Moi c'est Fantôme -quel plasir de te rencontrer enfin. » Ajouta t-il à mi-voix

Je lui serrai la main, et frissonai au contact de sa peau dont le froid transperçait mon gant.

Je jetai à nouveau un coup d'oeil vers les notes. Ca pourrait peut-être bien marcher aprés tout. _Je pourrais faire le contrôle demain._

-Tout ça, c'est juste pour cette nuit. » Déclarai-je, jetant à nouveau un coup d'oeil vers lui en plissant mes yeux. « Demain je te fais la peau, j'éspère que tu réalises. »

Les yeux de Fantôme semblèrent briller et étinceler durant une minute

-Je voyais pas ça autrement, Valérie »

Pour la première fois, je ne me mis pas à lui hurler dessus pour avoir employé mon nom.

-Et maintenant... Qu'est ce que c'est qu'une hyperbole? »

_Fin_

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu._

_Comme d'habitude, je ne possède pas Danny, Valérie ou Amity Park - ça devrait être à Butch Hartman et à un certain studio dont je suis incapable d'écrire le nom correctement, donc je ne vais même pas tenter le coup._

_Read and Reviews svp !_


End file.
